In computer systems employing the commonly-used Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus, the PCI architecture makes available configuration registers that can be used for implementing various logic and control functions. The configuration registers are typically programmed and accessed by the device that implements a particular function or feature. Often, the number of configuration registers available is sufficient for a given programming task. However, for implementations of some tasks, the number of configuration registers is too small, making PCI configuration registers a scarce resource. Increasing the number of PCI configuration registers is difficult, however, because the PCI standard requires that configuration registers be addressed in a specified manner, and conform to requirements of other software and hardware. Thus, there exists a need for an effective method for increasing the number of available configuration registers, while also maintaining compatibility with applicable bus standards or other standards.